Just an Echo
by OddthePurplecat
Summary: This story is owned by aelitalyoko99! She is letting me continue this!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is owned by aelitalyoko99! She gave me permission to continue this!**

Just an Echo

The rain was pouring hard all around me. I was taking cover in a small grove of trees. I was so cold and alone. It was all XANA's fault though. It all started about a three weeks ago.

XANA had made a copy of me that was so good that it was hard to tell the difference. At first it was ok since she helped us. But eventually she couldn't take it and started blaming me and saying I was the copy. She managed to make herself look exactly like me. One day she stole the money that Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi made from the jobs had been doing. When we figured it out we kicked her out. Then the next day XANA launched an attack. While we were on lyoko she snuck into the factory, and devirtualized me from the supercomputer.

At first I was confused but a few seconds later she came down the ladder and before I could stop her she put a rag to my face that was soaked in chloroform and before I knew it I was knocked out.

When I woke up I found myself in the lab with the others talking.

"So Aelita tell me what happened?" Jeremy asked the copy.

"I'm guessing that the copy devirtualized me and **when** I came up she attacked me." She explained.

"Thank goodness you managed to find that pipe to knock her out with." Yumi said.

"So what do we do with the copy?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not the copy!" I yelled getting their attention.

"Looks like the traitor is awake." Odd said.

"I'm not a traitor she is the copy." I said.

"Shut up Ally. We know you're the copy." Yumi said. Ally is what we decided to call the copy.

"But I'm telling the truth you've got to believe me." I pleaded trying to get up but found it difficult with my wrists being tied together.

"That's it we're kicking you out. And for good this time." Ulrich said obviously angry at the fact that XANA had completed an attack. I know he did that because I heard that the attack was so XANA could hack into the restricted part of the supercomputer and managed to delete some important programs.

Ulrich walked over to me and pulled me up by the wrists. He then proceeded to drag me out of the factory.

"Ulrich please you have to believe me she's the copy not me." I said with tears in my eyes. He didn't even say anything as he untied my wrists.

"Ally I swear if you come back here or the academy then we'll send you into the digital sea." He said with a cold look in his eyes.

"But I have nowhere to go!" I yelled.

"Not my problem now get out of here and don't come back." He said shoving me in the opposite direction of the factory before going back inside.

Without looking back I ran, I ran straight into the forest crying. I would have gone to the Hermitage but I didn't want them to find me there.

….

That was a few weeks ago and since then I've been living in the woods. I ran out of money to buy food last week. I was starving, literally. I knew that the end was drawing near for me. All I really wanted to do though was to see my friends again. I do see them sometimes with the copy acting as though she was me. They never saw me though.

The rain had stopped, finally. I heard two familiar voices and saw Ulrich and Yumi walking down one of the forest paths. I limped away as best as I could since yesterday I fell out of the tree I was in and twisted my ankle. I fell though and the sound caught their attention.

They came to me and I could see in their eyes that they were feeling some remorse for what happened.

"Ally, are you ok?" Yumi asked bending down by me.

I simply shock my head I didn't have enough strength to answer.

"Ulrich call Jeremy." Yumi ordered him and he did. A few minutes later and the others were there, including the clone.

"Oh my god." Jeremy said once he saw the state I was in.

Behind him I heard the clone laugh.

"Aelita how can you laugh at her?" Odd asked taken back by her attitude.

"Let's just say that I'm no longer needed here. She'll be gone soon. Bye!" The copy said before disappearing.

"Oh no if she was the copy then that means… Oh my someone call an ambulance quick!" Jeremy said frantically. Even though it was too late for me. I could tell because things started to get darker. Jeremy noticed this and tried to tell me something but I couldn't hear what it was for everything started becoming just shadows. I could see images of my life.

My mom and dad reading me a bedtime story

Jeremy finding the supercomputer

Meeting Odd Ulrich and Yumi

Coming to earth for the first time

Exploring sector five

Having my memory stolen and my father saving me

William destroying the core of lyoko

Being saved from the digital sea by my father

Defeating XANA

Turning off the supercomputer

XANA returning

Going on my first date with Jeremy

I looked around at my friends for the last time and then darkness consumed my vision. Jeremy's face was the last thing I saw. I knew that they'd be okay. As for me well now I'm just an echo in the wind…


	2. Chapter 2

**aelitalyoko99 is letting me continue this!**

As my eyes were going black, they were going brighter.

"She's in pretty rough shape. What happened to her?" I heard someone say.

"I don't know. We just found her in the woods like this" I heard another voice say.

"Well, I don't like saying this, but she probably won't make it." the first person says "Her ankle is broken and she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in awhile."

"Please doctor, do whatever you can do to help her!" another person says.

"I'm trying" the first person says.

He walks towards where I lay. I'm too weak to move anything. I hear some beeping and I'm knocked out cold.

_Two hours later_

My eyes go bright again, but this time I can move and look around at my surroundings. I see Jeremy with bloodshot eyes. I guess he hasn't slept since I was found. When he sees me awake, he starts to cry.

"Aelita, I'm sorry!" he says with tear filled eyes "I should have believed you when you said you weren't the copy! Please forgive me!"

"Jeremy, I accept your apology. Just remember that I have a different personality. Mabye a better one than the copy." I say while smirking.

The door opens and I remember I'm in the hospital. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich walk in.

"We heard yelling. Whats going on?" Ulrich asks

"Ulrich, I think I found out why Jeremy was yelling." Yumi says and points at me.

**To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! THERE WAS A MIXUP WITH SOME OF THE CHAPTERS! I FIXED IT JUST RIGHT NOW!This is aelitalyoko99's story! She's letting me continue this story! Last time I'm gonna say that! I repeat: This is aelitalyoko99's story! She's letting me continue this! Well anyways here is the story! Enjoy! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL SEND MY ARMY OF ZOMBIES ON YOU! Mwahahaha!**

"Ulrich, I think I found out why Jeremy was yelling." Yumi says and points at me. I was glad they were here, but I wanted some alone time with Jeremy.

"Princess, you're awake! We've been here for the past week and a half" Odd exclaimed. Odd was another person I missed the most. He's just a little annoying, but he's still funny.I

"You alright, Aelita?" Ulrich asks "You look bad, sick, and angry all at once." It's true. I was angry at them for betraying me. They should've know that I have a different personality. I'm pretty sure the copy wouldn't react the way I did when I woke up. I don't want to speak to Ulrich because he's the one that was so mean to me in the first place, but I have to.

"I'm alright, and I'm angry at you ALL." I say to them "I've got a different personality! I highly doubt that the copy would react the same way I did when I woke up." I wanted to punish them, but I couldn't do so. They all looked dumb trying to remember back when they last saw the copy. I almost laughed at them.

"My God. She's right!" Yumi exclaimed "Ummm... Do you forgive us for being so dumb?" The answer was YES, I did believe them. I was going to answer when suddenly I saw another bright light and passed out again.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: SORRY FOR IT BEING SOOOOOO FREAKING SHORT! I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK!**


End file.
